This invention relates to a novelty golf club with a smoking pipe attachment.
The present invention relates to a novelty golf club with a smoking pipe attachment.
It is growing more common for those engaged in the game of golf to combine this sporting activity with another leisure enjoyment, namely, smoking. It has been observed that the game of golf may be one of the few activities where smoking is not discouraged. Indeed, the combination of smoking and golf appears to be mutually complementary in respect to providing enjoyment to a golfer on a golf course.
Separate and apart from this coextensive interest in smoking, golfers typically use a variety of tools and accessories in connection with their golfing game. Such tools and accessories including, ball washers, cleat cleaners, turf repair tools, ball retrievers and ball markers.
With the growing and increased interest in smoking on the golf course, additional tools and accessories have been developed to accommodate both of these leisure activities on a simultaneous basis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,120 discloses a multi-function golfer""s cart cigar tool including a body with a cigar cutter, an arrangement for repairing a ball mark on the golf course, a cigar support stand and a golf club support stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,197 discloses a golf assembly with cigar holding features. In particular, this invention provides an assembly which will support a cigar off of the playing surface of a golf course while a golfer is otherwise occupied with his turn at golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,751 describes a golfer""s tool which includes a body, a pair of prongs, a cutter and a clip. The pair of prongs extend from one end of the body and are used for repairing ball marks. The cutter includes a slide blade within the body and a central passage extending through the body transversely of the path of the blade. The blade is used to cut the tip off of a cigar inserted in the central passage. The clip is mounted on the portion of the tool away from the pair of prongs and includes a spring located between two sets of arms. The spring biases one of the sets of arms toward the other for holding a cigar or a cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,143 describes a cigar and cigarette holder that attaches to a golf bag.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,735 describes a smoking article holder that is lightweight, inexpensive and can be used to retain a player""s smoking article during a round of golf.
The present invention incorporates a functional smoking device, namely, a pipe, into a golf club. More specifically, the present invention preferably incorporates a smoking pipe into a putter.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a golf club which incorporates a smoking means and, in particular, a smoking pipe.
To that end, a standard golf club includes a hollow shaft with a golf club at one end and a rubber grip at the other. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hole is drilled into the center of the cap of the rubber grip at the upper end of the golf club shaft. A mouthpiece assembly is inserted into this center hole within the cap of the rubber grip. This mouthpiece assembly, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, includes a pipe mouthpiece, a standard pipe filter, a filter holder and a stem filter seal. The filter holder is inserted into the stem filter seal. In a preferred embodiment, the bottom parts of the stem filter seal and the filter holder are flush with each other and the top part of the filter holder extends above the top of the stem filter seal. This subassembly of the stem filter seal and filter holder are inserted into the top of the hollow golf club shaft so that the top of the stem filter seal is flush with the top of the golf club shaft. In a preferred embodiment, the rubber grip, after insertion of the subassembly, is placed over the golf club shaft. The standard pipe filter is inserted through the hole in the cap of the rubber grip and into the subassembly including the stem filter seal and the filter holder. The pipe mouthpiece is then inserted into the filter holder subassembly and over the filter holder.
The present invention also includes a pipe bowl assembly which is installed in the golf club shaft at a location below the rubber grip. In a preferred embodiment, a hole is drilled through one side of the golf club assembly, preferably at least twelve inches from the top end of the golf club grip. The pipe bowl assembly includes a bowl fitting and a pipe bowl and this assembly is inserted into the hole which is drilled through the side of the golf club shaft.
In a preferred embodiment, a putter is attached to the golf club shaft, although any golf club head may be used.